03 February 1987
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1987-02-03 ;Comments *Recording appears to start near the beginning of the show, as the first Mighty Mighty session track is announced as their first. Sessions *Mighty Mighty #3. Repeat of session first broadcast 19 January 1987. Recorded 4th January 1987. All four session tracks included on the LP 'At The BBC', released by Vinyl Japan (ASK CD123) in 2001. *Jesus and Mary Chain #4. Repeat of session first broadcast 05 January 1987. Recorded 25th November 1986. Included on 'The Complete John Peel Sessions', Strange Fruit SFRSCD092 (2000). Tracklisting *'File 1 & 2 begins' *Bogshed: Tried And Tested Public Speaker (LP - Tried And Tested Public Speaker) Shelfish Records :JP: "Sauce indeed! Several of my colleagues, or at least one of my colleagues, sees Bogshed as being something like the anti-Christ. I'll never understand, they're a very funny band, I think." *Railway Children: Brighter (single) Factory FAC167 *'File 2 pauses' *Sweet Tee and Jazzy Joyce: It's My Beat (12") Profile Records *'File 2 resumes' *Sudden Sway: Job Lot Offer (single) Rough Trade *Mighty Mighty: Built Like A Car (session) :JP: "This is a record which a lot of people write to me about and they always say, 'can you play that record with the bells in it again'. And I keep explaining what it actually is, it's Finitribe and it's called 'De Testimony' and it's on Cathexis Records. Somebody wrote in and told me what Cathexis means and if I can find the letter I'll tell you what it was. I'll read the first sentence or so... It's very heavy duty stuff indeed." *Fini Tribe: De Testimony ('Let The Tribe Grow' 12") Cathexis *Midnight Choir: Madtropeekay (LP - Worm Belly Grin) Native *'File 2 pauses' *Carey Johnson: Real Fashion Reggae Style (single) Uhuru *'File 2 resumes' *Jesus & Mary Chain: Happy Place (session) *Lowe Stokes And His North Georgians: It Just Suits Me (LP - Work Don't Bother Me: Old Time Comic Songs From North Georgia) Rounder *Mighty Mighty: Yours Truly (session) *'File 2 pauses' *Full Fathom Five: Why Their Faces Are So Worn ('Four Song EP' 7") South East *La Sonora de Baru: Hija De Susana (LP - Ritmo Tropical) Globe Style Baila Simon according to Shazam, while another track is identified as Hija *'File 2 resumes' *10,000 Maniacs: Can't Ignore the Train (LP - The Wishing Chair) Elektra *DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince: Taking It To The Top (LP - Rock The House) Champion *'File 2 pauses' *Musak: Jovens Ateus (v/a LP - Não São Paulo) Baratos Afins *'File 1 ends' *edit *'File 2 resumes' *Jesus & Mary Chain: In The Rain (session) *'Silence between 0:46:33 and 0:47:01 on File 2' *Siouxsie And The Banshees: Mirage (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *edit *Datblygu: Casserole Efeilliaid (7" - Hwgr-Grawth-Og) Anhrefn * Mighty Mighty: I Never Imagined (session) *Bloody Marys: Paris (7" - Paris / Party Hour) Mess *Double Image: The Storm (12") NIA *Jesus & Mary Chain: Fall (session) *Sugar Battle: Colliding Minds (v/a LP - From The House Of Lords) Bam-Caruso *Miles Davis: Take-Off (LP - Vol. 3) Blue Note *Mighty Mighty: I'll Get You Back (session) *Big Flame: Let's Rewrite The American Constitution (12" - Cubist Pop Manifesto) Constrictor *Gypsies: Jerk It (v/a LP - Think Smart Soul Stirrers; Jerk It At The Party In Chinatown) Kent *Microdisney: Rack (LP - Crooked Mile) Virgin *'File 2 ends at the end of the show, news and intro to Brian Matthew's show on BBC Radio 2' File ;Name *1) 1987-02-03 Tape 405.mp3 *2) John Peel 3rd February 1987 ;Length *1) 1:02:12 *2) 1:34:38 (44:38-46:33, from 47:01 unique) ;Other *1) File created from T405 of 400 Box. *2) Many thanks to gdgbd ;Available *1) Mediafire *2) YouTube Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared